tigeradonfandomcom-20200215-history
Weapons of mass destruction
Lightning gun: Try it, you'll like it, especially for killing those horrific shamblers & because it shoots lightning which can shred anything else!(except for the 2 bosses, that is). An even more powerful version of the famous BFG 9000 from Doom, the BFG 10k is the most powerful weapon in the game. When fired, it releases a large green sphere of compact energy that travels forward until it hits a wall. As it's traveling, it will exert its excess energy in the from of green beams which lash out at any enemies near it, usually killing them in one shot. When it hits something, the sphere will explode, taking out any enemy that you and the ball can see. BFG9000: This is the room clearing prize of the UAC!, in that it only needs 1 super-sized orb to kill almost anything! The RickRoller is a downloadable radio that lethally rick rolls the monsters to death & is surpassed in power only by the Big !@#$ing gun. The classic Engineer's EMP Grenade can be the most devastating grenade in TFC. It detonates any ammunition carried on the victim. The EMP Grenade can do more damage if there are packs lying on the ground as it will detonate the ammo in them. They are also extremely useful in destroying enemy buildings and Demoman pipe traps. A player can also remove any excess ammo they are carrying in order to minimize the damage they receive from EMP Grenades. EMP Grenades will also make a Demoman's Detpack detonate after about a second delay from the EMP explosion. The Detpack (HE Charge in ETF) is a weapon in the Team Fortress series. It must be manually set by staying still for a few seconds and has a timer. The timer can be adjusted from five seconds to one minute; depending on the game. In QWTF and TFC, the Detpack can be set to 5, 20 or 50 seconds. In ETF, it can be set from 5 to 60 seconds. Five seconds before it goes off, it will make a beep noise; and for the person that set it, a countdown will be shown. When the timer goes off, it will release an enormous explosion that will gib anything affected it, no matter how much armor and health the victim has. It is only usable by the Demoman. The Detpack can be defused by a Scout that runs over it. Metal blade: This is perhaps the most useful weapon in any Mega Man game. Blades can be fired in any of eight directions by pressing the desired direction before firing. They fly straight, affect most robots, and can be fired over 60 times on one stock of energy. Thunder beam: A classic and deadly weapon. This is a nicely animated beam of electricity that sparks its way across the screen. Trailers also shoot vertically, so that the weapon fires forward, up, and down simultaneously with each shot. The beam covers a lot of area and does insane damage. The Real Mega Buster is a weapon in Dead Rising. While it does have limited ammunition - 300 blasts - any enemy in the game can be defeated with less than five shots. If you use up all your ammo in the Real Mega Buster, you can always return to the security room to pick up a new one at anytime. If the player is carrying a Real Mega Buster with even one shot however, a new one will not spawn if Frank still has one in his inventory. It is advisable to drop the Real Mega Buster you have outside the vent leading to the Security Room if you are heading there, as it makes no difference to the spawned Real Mega Buster where the old one was dropped. The only requirement is that it is not in your inventory. The Laser Sword is the lethal version of the Toy Laser Sword. It is very powerful and can only be obtained by surviving five days in Infinity Mode. It can be used 300 times before breaking, like its ranged equivalent, the Real Mega Buster. The experimental MIRV is a unique Fat Man that can be found in the bomb shelter area in the National Guard Depot. This weapon deals the most damage in the entire game as it acts like a shotgun version of the Fat Man delivering eight mini nukes at once. The MIRV actually does the same damage as a Fat Man per mini nuke, as 12880/8 equals 1610. This means that the MIRV is simply a Fat Man with extra capacity and increased ammunition usage. However, the MIRV can only shoot all eight mini nukes at once, even if seven are loaded it will not fire them. "The raw power of the sun, contained in an easy-to-carry package! Just point the handheld rangefinder at the bad guys, and pull the trigger!" The Archimedes II orbital laser will strike down and reduce foes to ashes. The Golden Gun is one of the two strongest weapons in the game (The other being the Gold PP7). Its only appearance is in the secret bonus mission Egyptian, but it is available afterward as its own cheat. Due to its power, it can kill anyone in one hit in solo missions. The Golden Gun is a difficult weapon to use because it only holds one bullet at a time, and must be reloaded every time it is fired. The Gold PP7 is a PP7 with the instant kill ability of the Golden Gun. Like the normal and silenced PP7 it has a seven round magazine, giving it a huge advantage over the Golden Gun(except for the fact that it can only be recieved using cheats). The Rip You a New One, abbreviated R.Y.N.O., or RYNO, was a devastatingly powerful auto-targeting missile launcher developed by the Blarg that was extremely rare and expensive. It fired seven individual missiles simultaneously, which immediately sought and destroyed various targets. It also had a high rate of fire, despite its size and caliber. Portable Power! The Halo 3 Spartan Laser is one of the new members of the Halo armory. It is designed for anti-vehicle use, but is also very effective as an anti-personnel weapon. The directed energy mechanism fires a highly charged laser beam that, if it hits, totally destroys the target. A brief charge time before firing and a small laser "pointer" coupled with humming noise makes surprise attack with this weapon somewhat tricky, but players caught out in the open against the Spartan Laser are usually left counting down to their respawn. The energy sword is one of(if not)the most deadly close range weapons in the game. Back from Halo 2, it now has a battery that is used up after ten kills, which makes strategy and proper use of this weapon even more important. The scarab gun has unlimited , continuous rapid fire, and it never overheats. However, if you fire this gun too close to your position, you will die instantly due to the immense splash-damage. It is dual-wieldable, just like a normal Plasma Rifle. The Halo 2 Scarab Gun is the most powerful weapon of the entire Halo series, causing more destruction than the Halo 3 Spartan Laser, and even the Scarab Cannon itself in Halo 3. Even on Easy difficulty, with shields, it takes a great of amount of skill to not kill yourself.There are five methods to obtain this gun. The H-165 FOM or Target Locator is a United Nations Space Command artillery fire designator. The Target Locator is a compact, handheld laser emitter designed for acquiring and designating targets for small-scale precison rocket artillery support.[2][3] While similar in function to the UNSC Laser Designator, the Target Locator is much smaller and can be held with one hand. The Target Locator also has both 2x and 4x magnification.The Target Locator appears as a weapon in Halo: Reach. When the trigger is held down for several seconds, a green laser beam marks the targets, and a red circle is projected on the ground around the target area. Once the target has been locked, 7 missiles strike the designated area from above, doing a large amount of area damage.The Target Locator can also lock onto an individual target, with the projected circle following the target until the strike commences. The Hand Cannon is an unlockable weapon in Dead Space 2 after completing the game on Hard Core Mode. It takes the shape of a large red foam sports hand that Isaac wears on his right hand. The flashlight's illumination is still visible, though the flashlight itself is not and aiming the weapon provides no reticule. The primary fire is described as "Bang Bang," and the secondary "Pew Pew Pew." When the primary or secondary fire button is pressed, Isaac will exclaim "Bang, bang!" or "pew, pew!" Whatever enemy Isaac points the weapon at will subsequently explode. The weapon does not require ammunition and has a high rate of fire (as fast as Isaac can say "bang bang" or "pew pew"). In the game you may come across some books titled Kung Fu Zombie. When you see the book an action icon won't come up, but go to it and press space or the action button. Your character will say "I know Kung Fu" and your fists will have tattoos and your punches will be very powerful and can kill zombies almost instantly. Your character will also make some funny Kung Fu sounds when you use normal and secondary attacks. Happy Hunting!(road to fiddler's green) This gun only appears in Timesplitters Future Perfect. Stylistically, it closely resembles the figure of the Mag-Charger. The Monkey Gun fires its entire 64-round magazine (filled with bananas) in a second, making it the fastest firing weapon in the game. The unique attribute about this weapon, however, is that you cannot stop a Monkey Gun from firing all of its rounds; one pull of the trigger and it fires off the entire magazine, with only one or two bananas to a kill. A downside to using the Monkey Gun is its rather long comparative reload time to help balance the weapon and avoid making too many kills. Once a magazine is depleted you have to endure more than two seconds of vulnerability before being able to fire your next round which will then diminish almost instantly and leaves you in the same position of vulnerability once more. In the original film, Jay is given the Noisy Cricket as his beginning weapon. He reluctantly carries it, believing he is going to break it. It is not until Edgar the Bug drives away that it is first fired. Here, Jay flies back from the recoil, and a large green ball of energy is released (it also makes a sound similar to a cricket, given its name). Despite its power, he does not use it in the final battle. In the animated series, Jay still uses the Noisy cricket with the same avail. However, he eventually gives it a suppressor so it no longers kicks. In the second film, Jay gives the neuralyzed Kay the Noisy Cricket just as the opposite had happened in the previous movie. Jay also tells Kay that he always loved the Cricket, which Kay knows is false. Nemesis: Location: Trade the blade to the Little Man in the door at the bottom of the Outer Wall. Level 1 - DON'T LEVEL UP! Great range (at least 1/2 of screen), incredible damage (12), and a slight plowing effect. Limit 2 shots on screen, but they travel fast. Curly uses this later. Level 2 - Again, don't level up! It gets worse. Damage is halved to 6 damage, although it's still a decent weapon. Range is about the same, limit 3 but they don't travel as fast. Level 3 - If you get to level 3, you can get hurt to go back to level 1. Worst weapon ever: it does 1 damage and has less range than the level 1 Polar Star (It fires ducks on wheels).Notes: This is the only weapon in the game that gets weaker as it levels up. Also you may trade back this weapon for your blade. It levels up with only one exp point, so avoid them or switch to a different weapon. The Great Fairy's Sword is a sword from The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. It is a magical, two-handed sword emblazoned with black rose motifs and is given to Link by the Great Fairy of Kindness in Ikana Canyon as a reward for returning the Stray Fairies of Stone Tower Temple to her fountain, which restores her true form. Since it is a double-handed sword, it cannot be used in conjunction with a shield (though it may parry some attacks). To offset this disadvantage, the Great Fairy's Sword deals four times as much damage as the Kokiri Sword, making it a very formidable blade. Unlike other swords found in the game, the Great Fairy's Sword is used as an equippable item, as opposed to being permanently equipped to the B button; this allows Link to use the sword even if jinxed by a Blue Bubble. Whether this is a programming oversight or not is unknown. Unlike other swords, there is only one conventional way to perform Spin Attacks; as power cannot be charged by pressing and holding the button to which it is equipped, the control stick must instead be rotated before pressing the corresponding button, resulting in a quick spin. The Farsight XR-20 (often abbreviated Farsight) is a very powerful railgun that can fire through any amount of walls or other obstacles. It's the most powerful gun in the game, and will kill any unshielded enemy in one hit regardless of difficulty, health modifiers or hit location. It is also equipped with an X-ray sight. The primary mode is aimed manually. Like the Sniper Rifle, the C-buttons are used to zoom in and out. The X-ray sight means the user can see, and fire through walls for targets. Be aware that while zoomed in, it's impossible to see things nearer you. The secondary mode actively seeks out and tracks targets while aiming. However it does this slowly, and can be outrun. Both modes are incompatible with autoaim, presumably for balance reasons. In spite of this, many fans consider the Farsight to be overpowered. The AK-47 is probaly one of the most well known weapons in the world. In call of duty 4 it is also one of the best weapons in the game. It has a very high damage level. It has a medium rate of fire. However the one draw back to this weapon is that it has a huge amount of recoil. If you cannot stand the recoil but like the damage and the fully automatic power of this gun I suggest using the call of duty 4 M4. However if this article I will try to tell you how to cope with the recoil. "The "I-Bomb" is a secondary Slot Weapon for the Demoman. The "I-Bomb" is a very tricky and powerful weapon, but it has high-risks too. The rules for the weapons are simple: The Demoman can activate the bomb and throw it against his enemies over a very small distance. The enemy must now switch the weapon to hold the bomb. The only way to get rid of the bomb is to throw it against an enemy or a helping friend. If the bomb falls on the ground or you miss the target, the bomb is going to explode while you getting hurt of it's area-damage. The "I-Bomb" has a random timer on it, so no one knows for sure when the bomb is going to explode. The only way to see it is when the torching lure is entering the bomb and a ticking signal when it's going to explode immediately. When the bomb explodes it hurts about 65% his keeper and about 40% every person with the same color. It's like a Tag-Chasing Game but the Demoman can control when he want's to start it. This weapon is good for facing enemy-groups alone, but if you're right with your team, it can be a huge disadvantage, because the chances will increase for the enemy to throw the bomb back your team. There is also a limit that usually two I-Bomb can be activated on one map, otherwise the random timer will become zero and the demoman will blow himself up. And besides the high risk for damaging yourself or your team, you need to replace the sticky weapons or the shield to use the bomb." Houchou is a chaotic-aligned artifact weapon-tool, a spoon (yes, spoon) in SLASH'EM. It is thrown at a target, and if it hits, it instakills the victim. There is no defense against Houchou, but if it hits a target, the tool itself is always destroyed in the process. So, save this little item till later in the game, for a truly "deserving" adversary. Don't throw it up in the air; it will kill you. A frying pan, if you're a good meelee fighter that is!XD The FAL (Fusil Automatique Léger) ' is a weapon in ''Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. The FAL features a three shot burst, and is best used as a mid to long-range weapon, though it is just as effective at short-range. It has a red-dot sight when zoomed in to increase accuracy; however, the magnification is minimal. It is based on the FN FAL. The Tau Cannon fires beams of Tau particles. The weapon has two different fire modes. The first shoots tau particles rapidly, visible as yellow beams in the air; each beam damages a target with its negative charge and its bullet-like kinetic energy. Though only moderately per hit, these rapid discharges can quickly gun down unarmored targets. The alt-fire mode charges up the weapon to fire more powerful white-hot beams; these can shoot through multiple targets or walls, causing a devastating explosion blast of particles on the far side. In multiplayer this means that it can be safer to jump around in the open than duck behind cover if the opponent is armed with a Tau Cannon. Furthermore, in multiplayer the recoil from the weapon’s secondary attack is greatly increased, and if the gun is fired at the floor, the recoil will kick you backwards high into the air, propelling you to a higher location. This technique is commonly known as ‘gauss jumping’. The tau particle beams can reflect off walls if they are at the right angle, and in fact can be reflected several times. This aspect can be useful as it can be used to hit targets when there is no clear shot, but as with bullet ricochets there is also a danger of friendly fire or self-harm. The Tau Cannon is compact and light enough to count as small arms, despite the fact that a blast from a charged-up Tau Cannon can penetrate or even obliterate armored vehicles. The prototype and its materials somehow survived the facility’s destruction and years later the Tau Cannon was utilized by the Resistance, including a version that was mounted on the Scout Car that was given to Gordon Freeman. From Robot Wants Ice Cream, there is the BANARANG!! It turns Robot and Puppy's plasma bolts into rebounding bananas. Unlike other tracks, this one has a secret. If you have at least 30000 money and at least 40 towers, you'll pay 30000 money to replace 40 towers for the secret without a refund. The secret is enough to pop a B.F.B without towers! It can pop a M.O.A.B in a second or two. This is because it shoots 3 times as fast as the Sun God and its shot is larger. Even if no towers are helping it, it will still beat level 74 without losing lives and 75 with the help of a single sun god, despite the fact that it can beat 76-77 by itself. But it needs towers for way worse levels! The '''Odin is a powerful Terran Dominion thor prototype. It was built as a heavy combat walker for prolonged duties in the front line. Dominion scientists took this role over the edge by installing a toilet in the Odin's cockpit as so the pilot won't have to leave the walker in the event he has to relieve himself. Armed with an extremely destructive array of two twin-linked T800 cannons, shoulder mounted Hellfire missile pods and four 330mm howitzers on a near indestructible chassis, the Odin can literally level bases and armies. As if this weren't enough, it is capable of storing and launching at least one powerful nuclear missile. The effectiveness and efficiency of mass-effect-based weapon technology has rendered large-scale deployment of highly explosive weaponry all but obsolete in infantry weapons. Normandy's scientists have prototyped a modified version of traditional high-explosive rounds that is applied to a 25-gram slug. When accelerated to 5 km/s, the round is devastating. Though a technically inaccurate label, this prototype weapon is nicknamed the "Nuke Launcher," and its high-explosive matrix generates an archetypical mushroom cloud on impact. It inflicts high damage with large area of effect. Very effective against armor, shields, and barriers. Brand: Eridian Weapon Name: 101110 Cannon Gun Type: Alien Rifle Weapon Damage: 1746 Weapon Accuracy: 91.7 Weapon Rate of Fire in Rounds per Second: 0.4Additional Damage Type: NoneMaximum Magazine Capacity: 3 The Particle Cannon fires Veil energy in a twisting, bizarre beam that disintegrates living targets. It is useful for quickly clearing multiple enemies down a narrow hall, as it quickly jumps from target to target. It is useful in mid-mid/long range, as well as close. *Ammo type: Particle Reservoir Charge. *Maximum ammo: 100 (200) *Maximum clip capacity: N/A. The Particle Cannon has no clip, only maximum ammo. *To refill ammo, it costs: $200. The first type of taser, the "Air Taser" was introduced in the original Syphon Filter, it is considered by fans as a 'last resort' weapon as it leaves the player vulnerable to enemy fire while in use. When used it fires a long lenth of cable with a probe at the end and onced lodged in the enemy induces 500,000 volts of electricity, prolonged use results in the enemy inevitably dying. It's power rating is a full 5 as it can kill an enemy if used long enough; however it's fire rate is the low 1 as it can only fire it's cable once and the cable must retract inside to be fired again. The Air Taser is popular with fans due to extreme prolonged use on an enemy. If the Air Taser is used long enough, the enemy will comically burst into flames, screaming in agony, even if the enemy stops screaming and can be presumed dead, the player can still prolong the use of the Air Taser on the lifeless corpse. The Spread Gun is a power up that is able to shoot in 5 different directions. It is semi automatic and deals relatively high damage. It is regarded as the best weapon in Contra. The VC5 Arc Rifle is one of the latest additions to the Helghast arsenal and is manufactured by Visari Corporation. The VC5 holds four reservoirs of weapons-grade petrusite, a substance which draws energy from the surrounding air and condenses it into one or two high voltage charges. When fired, the electrical charge locks onto the closest conductive target and other targets close enough to that target. It has interruptable reload, which is ideal in the middle of a fight. The Redeemer is a small thermonuclear warhead launcher and the most powerful weapon in the Unreal Tournament series. Category:keener Category:Linker Category:lists